The perimeter has been used in order to find ocular diseases, such as the glaucoma. A conventional problem in such a perimeter is that it takes a longer time to conduct a perimetry on the whole visual field that results in heavy burden on a patient.
Then, such a perimeter that the region on which the perimetry is conducted is designated on a fundus image, and the perimetry is conducted on such a designated region has been proposed (see Patent-related documents 1 and 2, for instance).
FIG. 7 is a typical view that shows an example of a way of designating the region, a reference number A denotes the fundus image, and B denotes the designated region.
According to such a perimeter, it is possible to designate only the region on which the perimetry is to be conducted and conduct the perimetry on only such a region, and to shorten the inspection time and reduce the burden on examinees and examiners, and to effectively detect the disorder of the visual field in comparison with a case where the perimetry is conducted on the whole visual field.